


Чувство долга

by Cexmet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Language: Russian, M/M, PWP, Srsly: PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все, что между ними происходит, ограничено анонимными встречами в гостиницах с почасовой оплатой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чувство долга

Они никогда не раздеваются полностью – шрамы заводят только тех, кто не знает, как выглядят свежие раны. Их обоих не раз пытались убить, и Гаррету куда больше нравится утыкаться носом в пахнущую химчисткой пижонскую рубашку, чем в след от пули, пробившей пару лет назад легкие Блэйка насквозь – тот едва не умер; Гаррету не нужно смотреть оперативную видеозапись, чтобы представить себе, как Блэйк захлебывается кровью, разливающейся у него внутри.  
Иногда Гаррет представляет подобные вещи.   
Он чуть откидывается назад, стискивает левой рукой плечо Блэйка, проводит раскрытой ладонью по руке, вниз, до пальцев, обхватывающих член. Блэйк подается навстречу, их тела снова идеально смыкаются.   
Только секс, ничего личного.  
Гаррет не отказался бы от большего, он не конченный социопат, что бы о нем ни говорили – в ЩИТе или в Гидре – и не имеет ничего против сближения с партнером: он не отказался бы ходить с Блэйком в бар или смотреть спортивный канал, или разговаривать о чем-нибудь кроме разработанных лично Фьюри планов спасения мира.   
Но Блэйк слишком правильный для этого всего, он согласен трахаться, но ничего больше, все, что между ними происходит, ограничено анонимными встречами в гостиницах с почасовой оплатой. Они расстегивают пояса, спускают брюки и торопливо возятся, пока не кончат, как пара подростков, прячущихся от родителей.   
Гаррет процентов на двадцать уверен, что Блэйка вывели искусственно, специально для нужд ЩИТа: вежливый – когда необходимо, беспринципный – когда прикажут. По команде, отданной Фьюри, Блэйк убьет кого угодно –невинного человека, Гаррета, самого себя. Именно поэтому не стоит даже пытаться переманить его в Гидру. Немного печально, но при переходе к активной фазе действий, Гаррету придется убить Блэйка – в этом он уверен на сто процентов. Можно будет попробовать выстрелить точно в старый шрам.

Кончив, Гаррет снова откидывается назад и, развернув Блэйка к себе лицом, целует в губы – с вечно приподнятыми уголками, четко очерченные, но слишком уж пухлые.  
Черт возьми, жалко будет его убивать.


End file.
